The Innocent
by bblueberry26
Summary: The charmed ones go out at 4 in the morning to save a blonde teenager that Phoebe sees in her premonition. Working with this girl, the four are unbeatable, but will this mysterious girl agree to work with them? R&R!


The Innocent By: bblueberry26  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gaia Moore, and I don't own the Charmed ones, or Any other Charmed Material.  
  
Summary: The charmed ones go out at 4 in the morning to save a blonde teenager that Phoebe sees in her premonition. Working with this girl, the four are unbeatable, but will this mysterious girl agree to work with them? R&R!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
I knew we had to save someone from being killed, but I figured it would be the girl you saw. Not the mugger!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee and watching the news. They weren't really talking, because they were both still half-asleep. It was seven in the morning and they had both just woken up. After about a minute of staring mindlessly at the TV screen, their older sister Prue, walked down the stairs, grabbed a cup of coffee and poured it into a thermos. She put the cap on the thermos and headed out the door.  
  
"I'm late for work!" Prue yelled to her sisters. "Love you!"  
  
"You too!" Phoebe and Piper said in unison. Wasn't it just a couple weeks ago when Prue wouldn't ever say the words, 'I love you'? Now she's always saying it, making sure that every time she or someone she loves leaves a room, she says it. Not that that was a bad thing, but it was just different.  
  
Phoebe glanced up at the TV screen, which was now zooming in on an airport in Manhattan, New York. It showed different views of the airport, which seemed odd for the morning news. Phoebe grabbed the remote control from the middle of the table and turned the volume up. The lady was talking about some girl sneaking on to a plane to San Francisco, California. She said that no one had even noticed until someone reviewed the security films that night.  
  
"What has the world come to?" Phoebe asked herself, "The airports aren't even secured anymore."  
  
"Tell me about it." Piper agreed, still half asleep. She announced that she was going to go take a shower, and she walked upstairs. She had been unemployed for some time now, but she still hadn't gotten used to it.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Gaia Moore was so tired of New York and all of the people in New York. She had nothing going for her there. Her father was murdered, her almost stepmother and stepsister were bad guys, her only two boyfriends were driving her crazy, and she had had enough. She didn't belong in New York.  
  
Gaia went back into the apartment that she had once shared with Tatiana (her stepsister) and Natasha (her stepmother). She pulled out her small bag and packed up all of her things once again, in the same fashion. First she pulled the clothes out of her dresser, and then she-left, because she didn't have anything else, really.  
  
She grabbed the bag, and quietly stepped out of the apartment. She walked to the closest Manhattan airport, which took her half an hour, because she didn't have a car, and looked at the prices to travel to different places. She gaped at the wall, behind the desk, that had various flights and prices on it. She then realized that she had no money at all.  
  
Gaia looked at the flights one last time. A flight to San Francisco was leaving in about 5 minutes. 'I can just make it' Gaia thought. She had no money, and airplanes always had at least one empty seat anyway. She pulled her long blonde hair into a ski cap, and grabbed her bag. She walked to the gate. She squeezed behind the flight attendant who was taking tickets, and walked onto the plane. The pilot was distracted, talking to the copilot, so he didn't notice her sneak in. He was aware that she came on, but he figured that she gave the flight attendant the ticket.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Phoebe was still watching the news, when they went into greater detail of the girl who stole a flight to San Francisco. They showed a picture of the girl, but it was difficult to see her. This girl had a ski cap on, which was covering her hair. Phoebe could not tell weather she had dark brown, light brown, blonde, black, or even red hair. There was nothing to see. The footage didn't even show her face, so how was she supposed to be able to tell if she saw her? Suddenly, Phoebe's head began to spin. She was immediately taken into an image that wasn't the TV in the kitchen.  
  
~a tall blonde girl walking down an alleyway. The girl was about 17 or 18 years old. A huge guy appeared behind her. The man was at least 7 feet tall. He had a black ski mask over his face. He pulled the girl into a headlock.~  
  
And then there was nothing. The image faded out as quickly as it had appeared. Phoebe took a few minutes to recuperate, and by the time she was calm and collected, she heard the water from the shower turn off. That meant Piper would be down in a few minutes to help Phoebe figure out what to do.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe yelled, just loud enough for Piper to hear her. "Come down here as quick as possible!" Phoebe stood up and walked into the parlor. She sat down on the couch and started replaying the image in her head as well as she could. Phoebe wasn't really aware of how much time went by doing that, but all of the sudden, she heard her name being called from far away, it seemed, and she blinked open her eyes.  
  
Piper was standing in front of her, saying her name over and over.  
  
"Are you okay, Phoebe? You sounded worried." Piper said, sitting down next to Phoebe on the couch.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe mumbled, "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven thirty." Piper answered, "Now what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I had a premonition when I was watching the news. It was of this girl, she looked about 17 or 18 years old, with really long blonde hair. She was walking down an alley and this gigantic guy appeared out of nowhere, and he attacked the girl." Phoebe spoke really quickly, trying to relay the information to her sister about as well as she saw it ten minutes before.  
  
"Right. Um-" Piper said, a little surprised, after all, Phoebe usually didn't get premonitions from TV. She had before, but it wasn't all that common unless they were meant to save her for a big reason. "-Was it day or night?"  
  
"Well, it was dark, but the sun was just coming up, so really early in the morning. Maybe 4 or 5." Phoebe replied, remembering the exact facts from her premonition.  
  
"What did this guy look like?" Piper asked, looking directly into Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"I couldn't tell. He was really tall, like 7 feet, but his face was covered." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Maybe we should call Prue. Tell her what's going on." Piper suggested.  
  
"Nah. She'll be back tonight, and this thing shouldn't happen until early in the morning." Phoebe said, "We'll tell her when she gets back."  
  
"I guess, but are you sure it was early in the morning and not night?" Piper asked, making sure they had the right time.  
  
"Yes, Piper. I am positive." Phoebe said, dryly.  
  
"Alright then." Piper said.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Gaia was about ready to scream. Sitting on an airplane for hours just wasn't her idea of a good time. She was more interested in beating muggers and rapists into a bloody pulp at Central Park, but those days were over. People were out to get her, and that wasn't just a paranoid thought. Loki's agents had been out to get her since-forever.  
  
"Thank you for choosing us for your flight. We will be landing in approximately 10 minutes in San Francisco, California. Please enjoy your stay." The head flight attendant announced. Great timing.  
  
After the plane landed and the passengers got off of the plane, Gaia sprinted out of the airport. Her luggage was so small, it fit under the seat in front of her, so there was no use for that expensive conveyer belt to carry it to Gaia for her. Gaia rushed out of the airport, making sure that no one could catch her. She decided that she needed to stay somewhere, but it's not like any hotel would let her stay there without any cash.  
  
Gaia wandered around, looking for some unsuspecting muggers to beat up. No such luck. What's up with this town? It was supposed to be full of bad guys. What happened to all of those murder victims? Did they just drop dead on the streets with looks of horror painted on their faces from a mosquito? Don't think so. Why aren't there any guys out at night, trying to rob a 17- year-old blonde girl?  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Prue walked into the Halliwell manor at five O' clock that day. She was at home with no take-home work for the first time in weeks. Prue was looking forward to a peaceful evening with her two sisters, and maybe sleeping in later the next day, because it was Saturday and for once, she didn't have to get up at six for work. But, as soon as she walked in the door, Phoebe came running into the entryway, looking happy to see her, but she obviously had something to share.  
  
"Prue! You're home! Good, because I have to tell you something!" Phoebe yelled, her excited smile fading into a nervous-we-have-something-to- vanquish kind of look.  
  
"Great. What demon attacked you two today?" Prue asked sarcastically, only not so sarcastically, because it was so likely that that's what happened as she glanced at Piper, who was just walking into the room.  
  
"Not." Phoebe said, "Actually, but we do have to go out and save a teenage girl at the ridiculously early hours in the morning."  
  
"Great. And I was hoping I'd get to sleep in for once." Prue said, walking into the parlor. She plopped down on a couch and leaned her head back, obviously tired from another stressful day at work. "What time are we talking?"  
  
"Oh-not that early." Phoebe said, as she and Piper followed Prue into another room.  
  
"So what? 3 in the morning?" Prue quipped, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, actually four." Piper replied, "Well, but maybe we do have to wake up at three to be awake enough at four to go out and save the girl."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes again, moving her feet so Piper and Phoebe could also sit down. "What exactly do we have to save her from?" She asked.  
  
"Who knows." Phoebe not so replied.  
  
"Well so, we're just guessing that someone is going to attack someone at sometime early in the morning?" Prue asked.  
  
"No." Piper said. "It's more like, we know that a girl is going to get attacked because Phoebe saw it in her premonition."  
  
"How does Phoebe know that it's going to be four in the morning?" Prue asked, looking at Phoebe. "Is Phoebe sure that it's not going to be an eclipse tomorrow and for some unlikely reason, it's actually going to happen at 2 in the afternoon so I can sleep in and not worry about saving some unsuspecting teenage girl before dawn?"  
  
"Yeah. I think Phoebe's sure." Phoebe said, replying in third person, imitating Prue.  
  
"Okay." Prue said, confirming that she was just hoping, but a girl's got to hope.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
It seemed as though Prue had just gotten into a deep sleep when her alarm started screaming at her. She had turned the volume all the way up on her alarm, knowing that if she didn't, she would never wake up at three o' clock in the morning on a Saturday. She reached over the nightstand and pushed the off button. Prue groaned and rolled out of bed. This had better be worth it.  
  
Prue met her sisters at the kitchen half an hour later. She hadn't bothered to shower, because as soon as they got home, she was planning on going back to sleep, but somehow she still managed to take a half-hour to get down the stairs. The sisters sat in the kitchen drinking coffee for a while before Phoebe broke the silence.  
  
"Maybe we should get going." Phoebe said, "There might be traffic."  
  
"At three thirty in the morning? Not likely!" Piper moaned. She had just as much trouble waking up as Prue did, only instead of falling asleep on her way down the stairs, she fell asleep with her head on the kitchen table. This was not a great morning for any of them.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Phoebe started, but didn't need to finish. Prue and Piper knew that even though they only wanted to sit around drinking caffeine for hours, that they really should get going. They stood up from the table and walked out to the car. Phoebe drove, because she was the most awake.  
  
They got to the alley that Phoebe saw in her premonition about ten minutes later. They sat in their car waiting for trouble to come to her, so it didn't seem awkward, but nothing happened. At about five after four in the morning, a tall blonde girl walked down the alley.  
  
"Don't they ever learn?" Phoebe said, commenting on how 5 out of 10 times they saved an innocent, it was in a dark alley. She started to get out of the car to do some major ass-kicking, but then she realized that there was no ass to kick.  
  
"What the-" Phoebe said in shock. The big guy just walked up behind this girl, and pulled her into a headlock, but somehow within a minute, the teenager had turned the table and was beating the guy up.  
  
"We're supposed to be the superheroes!" Phoebe wined, sitting back down in the car.  
  
"Geez Phoebe, I knew we had to save someone from being killed, but I figured it would be the girl you saw. Not the mugger!" Piper said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Me too." Phoebe said.  
  
"I had to wake up at three in the morning for this?" Prue sighed. She leaned her chair back and watched the mugger in a black ski mask run away like a wounded puppy, but after about 10 seconds, the girl passed out and was in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Probably not a good thing," Phoebe guessed, as she and Piper got out of the car.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
A/N: I hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and incase you were wondering: The part below the summary is a quote from somewhere in the chapter. That is going to be in the beginning of all of the chapters, so don't be confused. 


End file.
